slave_jasminefandomcom-20200214-history
Third Wish Granted
What if Aladdin didn´t return in time and Jafar´s third wish actually worked? “I wish Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me”, Jafar rubbed the lamp triumphantly. Just the mention of the wish was enough. It was like a flash. In a few seconds, Jasmine couldn´t remember anything. All she could feel was a strange flame inside of her that started burning. As she gazed at the new ruler of Agrabah, the enslaved Princess felt how it got stronger. She didn´t remember anything that he had done, or anything about Aladdin, the man he banished to the ends of the Earth either. All she could think of now is how strangely attracted she was to Jafar now, under magic whose power was unbreakable. The sorcerer smiled wickedly as he noticed the young woman´s scowl turn into a look of longing. His wish was coming true. “Jafar….I never realized how incredibly handsome you are”, Jasmine rose up from the ground, taking the crown he had offered her previously, but she had rejected before the wish. Now, she put it onto her head without hesitation. Her master was very pleased, as he let his eyes feast on the former Princess and her beautiful features. From her raven hair to her well-endowed features, she had always been a sight lovely to see. But now she looked even more beautiful to Jafar than ever. Especially when she was now dressed up perfectly to suit his tastes. The skimpy red silk bra and low-cut harem pants emphasized her sexiness in his eyes greatly, and so did her golden jewelry and high ponytail. Now, the crown made her look even better in his eyes, showing off what a regal delight Jasmine truly was. “That´s better…my pussycat”, Jafar said. The former Sultan, now Jafar´s court jester, was baffled in the corner. He couldn´t believe his eyes as his daughter had now fallen in love with the man who had taken over his kingdom. However, he was relieved as he knew it meant he and she were now safe from the villain´s plans. Jasmine´s heart pounded like thunder as she approached Jafar. She was almost magnetically drawn to him by his sinister yet handsome charms. In her mind, she didn´t see an evil sorcerer, but a handsome, powerful and wise man who she couldn´t resist. Coming into his arms, Jasmine draped hers over his as she teased him gently. “You´re tall, dark, well-dressed….and that beard is so twisted…” she sighed in a husky tone. “And what about the street rat?” Jafar leaned closer to the young woman. “What street rat?” she didn´t remember anything about Aladdin. It was all too perfect for the usurper. Jafar´s smile turned into a very gleeful one as he held Jasmine tight. The wish had come true. It seemed like he had everything he had ever wanted with the powers of the lamp at that moment. She let him trail his slender hands across her raven hair, touching her almost bare back. The tingling feeling of his touch was more than pleasurable for Jasmine. The two retreated away from the sorceror´s cobra throne and closer to the curtains at the edge of the room. He didn´t want anyone to bother during this triumphant, pleasurable moment. “Your wish is my command, my darling”, Jasmine said, meaning every word of it. The closer she looked into Jafar´s eyes, the more enticed she felt. Entering his embrace intensely, Jasmine kissed him with fierce passion she hadn´t shown for Aladdin. This surprised the new ruler totally, but it made things even more delightful for him. He returned the kiss without the former Princess fighting back one bit. She couldn´t resist. Jafar and Jasmine´s lips kept tasting each other for long, more than willingly. “That was….wonderful”, she said as their kiss ended, feeling relaxed in his arms. The sorcerer nodded. Words couldn´t describe how wonderful that moment felt to him as well. However, there was only one thing missing to complete his victory over her too. “So…my dear, what say you? Will you be my Queen?” Jafar asked. Jasmine´s smile got even sultrier as she was ready to answer. “I will….Sultan”, she said, kissing him again. Just hearing her call him that made Jafar feel even more gleeful than ever. “A wise decision indeed, my love”, he said excitedly. The former Sultan was even more stunned now. His daughter had fallen completely under the spell, and as a mere jester, he couldn´t do anything. Still, he had no choice but to accept her fate there. “Well, looks like the marriage problem got finally solved, doesn´t it chump?” Iago taunted, feeding one more cracker to him. “And the young troublemaker won´t be here to bother us”, Jafar thought to himself as Jasmine bowed before the man she now loved. Whether as a slave, a bride or as a Queen, she would now live to please and love him. She couldn´t take her mind off the sinister man. Days passed. Rose petals fell off from the sky as the audience cheered and bowed obediently at their new ruler at the former palace wall on the edge of Agrabah. Even though the palace was now at the mountain, that didn´t stop its inhabitants from visiting their subjects. “A new reign has begun in this city. An era of prosperity and order as I finally take the throne!” Jafar´s voice echoed, which was followed by cheers. “Long live Sultan Jafar!” the people said fearfully yet respectively. He emerged to the wall, now clad ceremoniously in the same white and gilded Sultan´s robes he had worn during his takeover day, with the same gold and purple details in his attire. Holding his snake staff, and looking proud and handsome in a diabolical manner, he had finally received the title of the Sultan by law. By his side stood the former Princess of Agrabah, now his wife, bride and Queen. Jasmine wore a white top with a matching flowing skirt with gold embroidery laced all over both, and a bejeweled golden crown on her head. Holding his hand, she smiled at her husband. The two looked down from there to the people he would rule from this day on. With a sacred kiss they had shared under the pavilion recently, they had been wed lawfully under the city´s law. Nothing could stop the villain´s victory on the city from now on. While Jasmine had now become a Queen too, it was still the Sultan who called the shots in there. “You´re going to make for a great Sultan”, Jasmine said. Sultan Jafar and Queen Jasmine strolled away from the wall back to the palace, where rest of his court was waiting for the rest of the night´s celebrations. At the throne room, the two walked past the guards and the servants regally towards the throne where Jasmine would sit from now on too. Even Jafar´s court jester bowed before her daughter as she walked past him. She looked amorously at her Sultan as they sat on the throne, ready to enjoy the night´s festivities. In her mind, she couldn´t wait for what they could experience together that night in their privacy. (To be continued) Sultry.jpg|"I never realized how incredibly handsome you are". The Queen is content.jpg|Jafar is good at satisfying his willing Queen´s desires. Fierykiss.jpg|Under his spell, Jasmine´s sexual tension with her grows stronger. Passion.jpg|One of their more intimate moments. Category:Alternate endings Category:Jasmine/Jafar Category:Slave Jasmine fanfiction